Benutzer Blog:Agent Zuri/Why, just why? — Die Entscheidungen Rian Johnsons unter die Lupe genommen und erklärt
stellt gleich ein paar Rekorde auf: Er ist der längste Film und bei einigen Fans der meistgehasste Star Wars-Film, während die Kritiker ihn lieben. Der Regisseur, Rian Johnson, selbst Star Wars-Fan, ließ sich in der Entstehungsphase viel von seiner Auffassung leiten, was am besten passen würde und stößt mit seinen letztendlich im Film zu sehenden Lösungen viele Fans vor den KopfStar Wars: Die letzten Jedi - Regisseur Rian Johnson äußert sich zur harschen Kritik mancher Fans | Robots & DragonsStar Wars: Die letzten Jedi - Regisseur Rian Johnson über den Humor & seine kreative Freiheit | Robots & Dragons. Problemstellungen und seine Lösungen Reys Eltern Datei:Rey als Kind.png Datei:Rey_Mirror_Cave_Concept_Art.png Nach war eines der größten Rätsel der Fans die Frage, wer nun Reys Eltern seienBlog-Beitrag "Wer sind Reys Eltern?" von Agent Zuri. Rian Johnson löst dies, indem er die von Fans als Mirror Cave Scene bezeichnete Szene einfügt, die Rey zwar ohne Antworten dastehen lässt, aber dennoch keineswegs unbedeutend ist. Dazu lässt er Kylo später Rey gegenüber verdeutlichen: They were nobodies. Alles hätten die Fans erwartet: Rey ist eine Skywalker, Rey ist eine Kenobi, Rey ist eine Solo — aber nicht, dass sie einfach nur Rey ist. Als Zuschauer kommt man sich in einem solchen Moment betrogen vor. Alle Ideen für die Katz, Rey ist nichts besonders. Trotzdem kann sie ein Lichtschwert führen und ist eine der drei Protagonisten der Sequel-Trilogie. Was war Rian Johnsons Intension dahinter? Für ihn war es wichtig auszudrücken, dass es nicht reicht, berühmte Eltern zu haben, sondern dass man seinen eigenen Weg gehen und sich selbst im Leben beweisen muss"Rey's Weird CAVE Scene Explained by Rian Johnson (spoilers) - Star Wars The Last Jedi Explained" auf YouTube. Außerdem die Abstammung kein Indikator dafür, ob man ein Jedi werden kann, oder nicht"Star Wars 8 - Rian Johnson erklärt seine Entscheidung über Reys Eltern" auf www.moviepilot.de. In der klassischen Trilogie sehen wir nur Luke und Ben, sowie Darth Vader, welcher auch ein Skywalker ist, und Darth Sidious. Diese und die Prequel-Trilogie sind eindeutig die Geschichte der Skywalker-Familie. Rian Johnson will davon weg (It's time for the Skywalker-era to end/''You have to kill your (Skywalker) past''). Diese Trilogie soll eine Ära werden, wo jeder zu Helden werden kann (Ich bin kein Held — Finn zu Rose). Snoke Die zweite Sache, die Fans unglaublich enttäuscht hat, war, dass der Charakter von Snoke sich so massiv geändert hat: In Das Erwachen der Macht war er geheimnisvoll und furchteinflößend. Er war der Strippenzieher des Ganzen — sozusagen die Graue Eminenz. Man sagte ihm Weisheit und Macht nach und konnte seine Kräfte nur erahnen. Rian Johnson dagegen portraitiert ihn dagegen als Wesen in einem gebrechlichen Körper, der kaum größer ist als der eines Menschen und lässt ihn ohne viel Screenzeit und Dialog einfach sterben. So viele Fragen bleiben damit unbeantwortet und Snoke verliert viel von seinem Mythos. Warum also so eine Wendung? Rian Johnson war der Meinung, dass Snoke den Charakter Kylos einschränkt. Kylo musste sich, wie im Sith-Kodex beschrieben, von sein seinen Fesseln lösen, um über seine Grenzen hinauszuwachsen und seine Charakterentwicklung auf ein gänzlich neues Level heben zu können. Außerdem war klar, dass Luke sterben müsste und wie Snoke selbst sagt, gleicht sich die Macht oft selbst aus, indem dann auf beiden Leuten jemand stirbt, in diesem Fall die beiden Mentoren (wie auch Ben in aus dramaturgischen Gründen, angelehnt an die Heldenreise, sterben musste). Fazit Nachdem ich den Film gesehen hatte, war ich zunächst verwirrt, dann enttäuscht. Erst nach und nach habe ich mich mit Videos und Artikeln über den Film beschäftigt. So konnte ich seine Entscheidungen besser nachvollziehen: Es gibt also einen Sinn hinter dem Ganzen. Es ist keine Laune von Rian Johnson und er macht das nicht um uns zu ärgern, sondern weil er glaubt, das es so sein soll. Die Betonung liegt auf seiner subjektiven Einschätzung. Es gibt hier kein universelles "Richtig" und "Falsch". Aber nur weil ich etwas besser verstehe, muss ich es noch lange nicht gut finden. Rian Johnson erklärt in einem Artikel auch, dass er es eh nicht allen Fans rechtmachen kann, womit er nicht unrecht hat. Er mag ein guter Regisseur und ein Star Wars-Fan sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass er deshalb gute Star Wars-Filme drehen kann. Quellen und Einzelnachweis Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag